Retrato
by ladyluna10
Summary: Un retrato que muestra el día a día de los Black... y que no se puede modificar. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Retrato**

Andromeda observaba el pequeño retrato y suspiraba, como hacía siempre. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde entonces. Lo habían pintado cuando ella tenía apenas 16 años. Su madre había dicho que ya eran lo suficientemente mayores como para ser retratadas y, al día siguiente, un mago fue a pintarlos a los cinco. Habían pasado muchísimos años, pero todavía era capaz de recordar perfectamente aquel día.

* * *

Como cada mañana, se había despertado con el olor del desayuno recién hecho. Se había puesto una túnica sencilla, recogido el pelo en una trenza y bajado a desayunar. En el comedor solo estaba su padre, que le dedicó un pequeño gruñido de buenos días –tan simpático como siempre–. No tardaron en unirse su madre y Bellatrix y, cuando casi estaban terminando, Narcissa, que lucía radiante.

–Buenos días –saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la sien–. ¿Ha descansado, padre?

–Mucho, ¿y tú?

–También. –Sonrió y se sentó en el sitio que tenía reservado junto al hombre–. Necesito estar descansada para el retrato. Tengo que salir radiante.

–Saldrás preciosa, Narcissa. –Druella sonrió levemente y se giró para mirar a sus dos hijas mayores, que estaban bastante menos emocionadas que la rubia por el retrato–. Os pondréis las túnicas de gala verde escarlata, ¿entendido? Y quiero que os recojáis el pelo con esmero. Sois unas damas, no unas vulgares campesinas.

–Claro, madre. –Bellatrix asintió con desgana–. No se preocupe por nada.

–Muy bien porque este retrato debe ser perfecto. Presidirá el salón y todos vuestros pretendientes lo verán cuando vengan. –Andromeda bufó levemente al escuchar aquello y ella enarcó una ceja–. No hagas eso, Andromeda. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Aprende a comportarte.

–Lo siento, madre –murmuró–. Ha sido sin querer.

–Todo sucede siempre por accidente según tú. –Negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de té–. Aprende a comportarte de una vez. Tienes 16 años, ya no eres una cría.

–Sí, madre.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no añadir nada más. Siempre había sido distinta al resto de su familia, pero últimamente lo notaba mucho más. Cada vez le costaba más soportar las reuniones y comidas y solía inventar excusas para pasarse el día en su cuarto, aunque había cosas que no podía evitar. Por suerte para ella, contaba con su tío Alphard, que la sacaba de aquel infierno al menos una vez a la semana y la llevaba a explorar el mundo muggle, y a menudo también se inventaba que salía con compañeras de clase, aunque al final no iba precisamente con ellas.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, los cinco subieron y comenzaron a prepararse para el retrato. Bellatrix se encerró en su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. No entendía por qué su madre –al igual que tantas damas– estaba tan obsesionada con los trajes y los peinados. Para ello eso solo eran tonterías. Había cosas muchísimo más importantes en el mundo como para preocuparse por aquellas tonterías. Debían limpiar la sociedad mágica de sangres sucia. ¿Cómo iba a preocuparse por su manicura cuando su sueño era conseguir que la marca tenebrosa adornara su brazo? Desde que había conocido al Señor Tenebroso, hacía apenas dos meses, no se quitaba esa idea de la cabeza y se estaba esforzando al máximo por mejorar sus maldiciones y hechizos. Sabía que los mortífagos no aceptaban a mujeres entre sus filas, pero pensaba convertirse en la primera. Ya que el Lord no la quería como esposa, se convertiría en su más fiel guerrera.

Se levantó y cogió el vestido que su madre le había dicho. Le encantaba el tono verde Slytherin, era lo único que merecía la pena de aquel traje tan pesado. Se vistió y se sentó en el tocador para terminar de arreglarse. Miró el joyero y un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo. Seguro que su madre quería que se pusiera el anillo de compromiso que Rodolphus le había dado nada más salir de Hogwarts –aunque sus padres acordaron su matrimonio a los 10 años, no se habían comprometido de forma oficial hasta los 18–. Además, aquella noche debía ir a cenar con los Lestrange así que lo mejor sería ponérselo ya y dejarse de tonterías. Retrasaría la boda todo lo que pudiera, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que convertirse en la señora Lestrange.

Terminó de arreglarse y bajó al salón, donde ya estaban todos menos Narcissa.

–Esta niña es demasiado impuntual. –Druella negó con la cabeza y llamó a uno de los elfos–. Sube a llamar a mi hija de forma inmediata.

–Sí, señora Black.

El elfo chasqueó los dedos y apareció en la puerta de la habitación de la menor de las Black. Llamó y Narcissa bufó.

–¡Un momento!

La rubia se miró al espejo y acarició el collar que acababa de ponerse. Sus padres se lo habían regalado tras su primer año en Hogwarts, pero no estaba segura de si era adecuado. Quería estar radiante y preciosa para que las amigas de su madre dijeran lo guapa que era cada vez que fueran a visitarla. Siempre le habían dicho que era la más guapa de las tres y quería que eso se viera en el retrato. Adoraba a sus hermanas, pero le gustaba ser distinta a Bella y Dromeda en algo y quería que su belleza se viera realzada. Se miró una última vez y asintió. El collar quedaba bien y ella estaba espléndida.

Bajó y se colocó al lado de Andromeda, delante de su madre que le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproches. Sabía que la consideraba una niña mimada, pero le daba igual. Contaba con el beneplácito de su padre para todo.

El retratista no tardó en ponerse a trabajar, aunque no fue nada fácil. Narcissa sonreía demasiado, Andromeda estaba muy apagada y Bellatrix no dejaba de moverse, lo que exasperaba a Druella y hacía que Cygnus no parara de poner los ojos en blanco. Pero finalmente terminaron el retrato, concretamente cinco: uno grande, para el salón; uno mediano, para el dormitorio de los señores Black (aunque retirarían y quemarían ambos tras la marcha de Andromeda); y tres pequeños que acabarían, respectivamente, en casa de los Lestrange (en el baúl en el que Bellatrix guardaba todas sus cosas y que abría cuando necesitaba fijar los pies en la tierra), los Tonks (en un cajón para que nadie lo viera, a pesar de ser una de las posesiones más valiosas de Andromeda) y los Malfoy (en el armario, para que los suegros de Narcissa no lo encontraran y se dieran cuenta de que seguía echando de menos a su hermana).

* * *

Narcissa acarició la pintura y sonrió débilmente. Ahora se sentía una estúpida por haber estado pensando solo en su aspecto y se preguntaba en qué habrían pensado sus hermanas aquel día. ¿Por qué Dromeda parecía apagada? ¿Por qué Bellatrix estaba nerviosa?

Ahora que había perdido a Bellatrix y que había estado a punto de perder también a Andromeda se arrepentía de muchas cosas. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás y aquel retrato sería siempre el fiel reflejo de un día normal en el hogar de los Black.


End file.
